Sex Shop
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Blaise arrastra a Draco a una tienda muggle de lo más especial, allí Draco encontrará unos objetos que para su pervertida mente le resultarán muy útiles para utilizar con cierta Gryffindor de ojos marrones y pelo castaño. [Próximamente en edición]


**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo xD Me paso para dejar este OS regalo muy atrasado para Kick (mis disculpas u.u).**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque JotaKá diga lo contrario.**

 ** _Este fic participa_ en ****_Castigo con Umbridge del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._**

 **.-Sex Shop-.**

— Blaise, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Draco mientras seguía a su amigo.

— Investigar –se limitó a decir.

— ¿Investigar? ¿Qué investigas?

— Lo que me dijo la pecosa.

— ¿Qué te dijo Weasley?

— Que había una tienda muy interesante en esta calle.

— ¿Interesante en qué sentido? –cuestionó el rubio.

— Oh ya lo descubrirás –sonrió el moreno.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una tienda anunciada con un cartel de lo más sugestivo. Un sujetador negro y rojo que tenías escrito Sex Shop con lo que deba la sensación de ser hilo blanco.

— ¿Un Sex Shop? ¿Me has traído a una tienda de sexo?

— Draco, por favor, no es una tienda de sexo –le aclaró– Es un establecimiento donde se venden revistas, películas, libros y objetos relacionados con el erotismo, la pornografía o la excitación sexual.

— ¿Cuánto te ha llevado aprenderte esa definición?

El chico sonrió.

— Tres días y por qué Ginny y yo teníamos cosas más…entretenidas, que hacer.

— No me quiero imaginar esas actividades.

Blaise empujó la puerta suavemente entrando en el lugar seguido por Draco. Un fuerte olor a fresas acompañado por música jazz fue lo primero que notaron al entrar, lo segundo fue que había un gran expositor delante de ellos con lo que parecían ser penes de plástico de diferentes colores.

— ¿Qué cojones? Este lugar es para pervertidos, Blaise. Vámonos de aquí.

— ¿Qué dices? No –el chico comenzó a caminar tirando del brazo a Draco para que lo siguiese.

Observaron detenidamente todo lo que había en las estanterías. Bolas plateadas, conjuntos de ropa interior de cuero, esposas, fustas… Draco observaba todo con bastante repulsión, saltando del susto cuando Blaise le acaricio su cara con una de las fustas.

— ¡Para ya! Mira que eres pesado.

Una falsa tos llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

— Hola chicos –una mujer (si es que se podía llamar así) se apareció delante de ellos.

Fea y gorda. Eran las dos únicas palabras que le venían a Draco a la cabeza, esa cosa era fea y gorda. Tenía los labios (muy gruesos) pintados de rojo, los ojos de azul claro y tenía unas pestañas postizas con mucho rímel y brillantes. Estaba vestida con un vestido de cuero rojo y lo acompañaba con unas medias de rejillas con unas botas negras de tacón de aguja.

— Decirme guapos, ¿necesitáis ayuda?

— Eh, no gracias. Solo estábamos mirando.

— Claro, –recorrió a ambos Slytherin con la mirada– si queréis algo solo tenéis que llamarme.

— Gracias –tanto Blaise como Draco se alejaron de la mujer y se pusieron a mirar uno de los escaparates.

— ¿Aceites afrodisiacos? –Draco leyó la definición que había en la etiqueta.

 _Los aceites afrodisiacos Cupiditas* están diseñados para hacer las relaciones sexuales más satisfactorias y proporcionarle a las personas una sensación placentera en todo momento._

Draco volvió a dejar el frasco en su sitio y se giró para hablarle a Blaise pero el chico no estaba.

— ¿Blaise?

Justo en ese momento volvió a aparecer el moreno con una cesta de madera oscura y decorada con tela de color rosa.

— ¿Para qué es eso?

— Esto, querido amigo, es nuestra cesta para la compra –sonrió como un gato.

— Hay muchas cosas que quiero probar con la pecosa.

Y con esas palabras dejó caer varios frascos dentro de la cesta.

— Bueno –murmuró Draco– ya que estamos aquí.

Hermione dio un salto cuando sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y unos brazos tirando de ella. Una mano tapó su boca antes de que su grito de sorpresa saliese.

— No te preocupes, Granger. Soy yo.

— Mierda, Draco –la chica se relajó– Me asustaste.

— Perdóneme usted –se mofó antes de empezar a repartir besos por su cuello.

— Draco, no –murmuró Hermione pero dejándose hacer.

— ¿No qué, Granger?

— Tengo que ir a estudiar, Draco.

— Te pasas el día estudiando en la biblioteca, sabelotodo.

— Quiero aprobar.

— Y yo quiero _probar._

— ¿Probar qué? ¿Dra-

El rubio arrastró a Hermione hasta una de las aulas en desuso de ese pasillo y la sentó sobre una de las mesas, los libros que llevaba la chica se quedaron tirados en la puerta al igual que las túnicas de ambas.

— ¡Draco!

— Cállate, Granger.

La chica apretó los labios y empujó al Slytherin en un intento de quitárselo de encima pero él la agarró de las manos y se las sujetó contra la mesa impidiéndole moverlas.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Te has cabreado, Granger? –le preguntó con tono burlón.

— Malfoy, déjame ir.

— ¿Malfoy? Pensé que ya no me volverías a llamar por mi apellido.

— Déjame ir.

— Deja que me lo piense –el chico mordió el cuello blanco de Hermione con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido– Me parece que no.

La chica iba a replicar pero sus labios fueron sellados por los del rubio dejándola totalmente hipnotizada. Empezaron a mover sus labios en una sincronizada danza, deleitándose con volver a sentir al otro después de dos semanas en las que casi no se habían tocado.

El Slytherin comenzó a bajar lentamente dejando un reguero de besos por el cuello de la chica, desabrochándole los botones de su camisa lentamente. Mordió suavemente su clavícula, justo sobre un lunar que tenía Hermione en esa zona.

Hermione por su parte se soltó del agarre de Draco y hundió una de sus manos en el cabello del chico mientras que la otra comenzaba a sacar la camisa del chico del pantalón. Las frías manos de Draco se colaron debajo de la falda de la chica acariciando suavemente la tela de sus bragas.

— Draco –gimió la chica.

Esto pareció alentar más al Slytherin que con unos rápidos tirones se deshizo de sus camisas y de la falda de la chica. Agarró a Hermione por los muslos y la levantó de la mesa para apoyarla lentamente en el suelo.

— Frío –susurró Hermione al sentir la roca en contacto con su piel.

Draco murmuró algo inteligible antes de mover su varita y conjurar una manta para que se pudiesen acostar y que la frialdad de las piedras no fuese un impedimento. Hermione bajó las manos al pantalón del chico, desabrochándole el botón y bajándole la cremallera, le empujó los pantalones para abajo, tratando de quitárselos.

— Alguien está un poco ansiosa –se burló el chico.

Hermione le mordió el cuello con fuerza y empujó al chico hasta apoyarlo en el suelo colocándose encima de él. El Slytherin miró con sorpresa a la Gryffindor antes de incorporarse un poco y desabrochar el sujetador de la chica exponiendo sus pechos a sus dientes y a su lengua.

Mientras el rubio jugueteaba con los pezones de Hermione, la chica pasó sus manos por la espalda del Slytherin arañándole con fuerza con la intención de dejar unas visibles marcas en él. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso húmedo y caliente mientras los pantalones de Draco terminaban por desaparecer junto a su bóxer y también las bragas de la chica también eran removidas con dos tirones

Draco aprovecho la distracción de la chica para coger su camiseta y envolverla alrededor de sus ojos.

— ¿Draco?

El chico sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la nariz.

— Quiero probar algo…nuevo.

El Slytherin cogió su varita y con rapidez lanzó un hechizo para hacer aparecer la bolsa donde estaban sus nuevos descubrimientos.

— ¿Nuevo? ¿Draco qu-? –el Slytherin cerró alrededor de las muñecas de la chica unas esposas de cuero. - ¿Qué es eso?

— No te preocupes.

El chico cogió entonces un pequeño vibrador y lo encendió pasándolo por los pezones de la chica que al momento gimió. Draco sonrió ante los sonidos que la castaña estaba dejando salir y siguió sacando más cosas de la bolsa, sonriendo al ver el bote de aceite afrodisíaco. Siguió jugando con el pequeño vibrador unos minutos más antes de apartarlo de su camino.

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor. Sintió entonces como Draco volvía a encender algo y como lo ponía en sus zona íntima.

— Esto es un vibrador de los grandes, Granger –le dijo– las mujeres insatisfechas juegan con él.

— ¡Dracooo…! –gimió Hermione al sentir el vibrador golpear su clítoris.

— Dime Hermione –cuestionó con burla mientras observaba a la chica deshacerse en gemidos y jadeos de placer debido al roce del vibrador contra su clítoris.

Introdujo un poco el vibrador dentro de la chica arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa y placer. Inconscientemente la Gryffindor movió las caderas en busca de más contacto.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Dra-ngh! ¡Ah! –la chica era incapaz de hablar.

Draco pensaba que la imagen delante de él era demasiado erótica, Hermione con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada para atrás, los labios entreabiertos e hinchados. Era demasiado para soportarlo por lo que sin previo aviso retiró el vibrador y lo sustituyó por su pene, que hacía tiempo estaba clamando por atención.

— ¡Ah!

El Slytherin abrió el bote de aceite y vertió un poco sobre el pecho y barriga de la chica. Empezó a extenderlo mientras la embestía suavemente, sintiendo los tirones de las paredes de la chica buscando más rapidez y brusquedad en sus choques.

— ¿Insatisfecha, Granger? –el chico río suavemente mientras tiraba con fuerza de los pezones erizados de la chica.

Esparció aceite por todo rincón que sus manos tuviesen al alcance, la chica sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar y como el conocido nudo en su estómago se empezaba a formar. Empujó sus caderas hacía abajo esperando que el rubio entendiese su mensaje y que comenzase a embestirla de verdad, como Draco Malfoy hacía de verdad.

Al chico le pareció que el mensaje estaba claro así que apoyando sus manos en el suelo, se acomodó y empezó a embestir con fuerza a la chica, Hermione comenzó a gemir con fuerza y las manos esposadas de la Gryffindor se colgaron del cuello del Slytherin.

— ¿Te g-gusta, Granger? –le preguntó, sabiendo que la chica era incapaz de hablar.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y comenzó a estimular sus pezones otra vez, cogió unas pinzas de la bolsa y se las colocó en los pechos sacándole un fuerte grito a la chica. Draco sonrió ante las reacciones de la Gryffindor y sacó el último objeto que había comprado.

Se embadurnó las manos en aceite e hizo un suave recorrido hasta la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar al culo de la chica. Lo apretó un par de veces antes de que sus dedos se dirigieran al verdadero destino de ese camino. Sin ningún tipo de aviso, el rubio insertó dos dedos en la estrecha entrada de la chica, arrancándole un fuerte grito mezcla de placer y dolor.

Movió con rapidez los dedos consiguiendo que la chica comenzase a gemir con más fuerza y que las paredes internas de la chica apretasen su miembro con fuerza. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió el objeto y lo llevó hasta la boca de la chica.

— Abre –ordenó.

La castaña obedeció y ensalivo completamente el objeto que Draco había metido en su boca. Unos minutos después el rubio lo sacó y lo llevó a donde tres de sus dedos trabajaban. Retiró sus dígitos e insertó de golpe el objeto lubricado por la saliva de la chica.

— ¡Draco! –exclamó Hermione apretando con fuerza el pene del chico– ¡Ah, ah!

Draco se alzó, cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo y le quitó la tela que tenía en los ojos, encontrándose con los grandes orbes marrones de la chica.

— Draco… -susurró.

El chico no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó embestir con fuerza acelerando el orgasmo de ambos. Se corrieron con unos segundos de diferencia, Hermione gritando el nombre del Slytherin mientras que el mordía el hombro de la Gryffindor.

— Hermione –pronunció en su oído para llevarla una vez más al orgasmo al retirarle las pinzas y el objeto del culo.

Diez minutos después ambos dormían pacíficamente envueltos en una manta verde que Draco había hecho aparecer. Al menos Draco dormía, Hermione leía las indicaciones del aceite que Draco utilizó en ella, ese aceite que hizo que sintiese su cuerpo en llamas.

 _Los aceites afrodisiacos Cupiditas* están diseñados para hacer las relaciones sexuales más satisfactorias y proporcionarle a las personas una sensación placentera en todo momento._

Hermione sonrió, quizá le encontraría un buen uso con Draco.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó al sentir una juguetona boca lamer cerca de su miembro pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras comenzaba a ser más consciente de la situación, sus partes bajas se sentían arder y la boca de la chica le estaba provocando de sobremanera.

— ¡Joder, Granger! –gritó cuando de golpe la chica lo llevó dentro de su boca, succionando con maestría.

La chica movió su cabeza arriba y abajo con rapidez, ahuecando las mejillas para poder engullir más y pasando su lengua por la sensible punta cuando sacaba el pene casi por completo de su boca. Draco se deshacía en gemidos mientras con una mano sujetaba la cabeza de la chica, marcando el ritmo que quería.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar Hermione se apartó dejándolo al límite.

— ¿Qué cojones? –el chico abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de suficiencia de la Gryffindor– ¿Qué haces?

— Darte los buenos días, Draco –Hermione sonrió– Gracias por lo de ayer, pero ahora me duele el culo y tengo marcas en mi pecho y mis muñecas. Así que, olvídate de buscarme en un tiempo.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tienes que bromear!

— Yo no bromeo, Malfoy –la chica sonrió y agarró sus libros.

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vestida y que cualquier rastro de lo que había pasado anoche y hacia unos instantes ya no estaban. Hermione sonrió y se agachó para presionar un casto beso en los labios del chico.

— Estás muy guapo por las mañanas –le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¿¡Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto!? –cuestionó, señalando a su fuerte erección.

— Mmm, no sé. Piensa en Umbridge desnuda, estoy segura que esa imagen te ayudará con tu… problema –se burló antes de salir del aula.

— ¡Joder!

Observó todo a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al ver el bote de aceite puesto encima de toda su ropa, que había sido doblada cuidadosamente por Hermione. Leyó la notita que le había puesto la chica pegada al bote, apretando los puños al leerla.

 _¿No sientes esa zona en llamas? Así estaba mi cuerpo ayer. Aunque siento lo del problema sin resolver, las instrucciones no recomiendan que ese tipo de asuntos se queden a la mitad, ya sabes, por las erecciones permanentes._

 _Besos, Hermione._

 _PD: Suerte en el baño, estoy segura que te tocará calentar ciertos músculos del brazo hoy._

Esta sé la haría pagar a Granger.

Oh sí, sí que lo pagaría.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado Kick!**

 ***Cupiditas: Placer en latín.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar reviews :'3**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews y Go!**


End file.
